Monsters, Angels and Misfortune
by TrenchCoatsANDPie
Summary: When Sam and Dean hunt a monster a in Mesto. It turns out to be more than they bargained for, with no options left they must call Castiel. But can he help? Rating for corse language.
1. Mystery monster in Mesto

**This is going to be multi-chapters and hopefully I'll be able to update quickly. Story takes place in Season Six. Castiel will come in later, warning with him it will get sadder. Please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to add in anything :)**

Dean swung the flaky motel door open he flopped onto the bed as it hit the door. Sam lent back on his chair and reached out to close the door.

"Got anything yet Sammy?" Dean said while tossing his keys up and down.

"I think so" Sam said while running his hands through his hair.

"There have been 6 wolf attacks in 2 weeks"

Dean sat up and looked at Sam.

"Where?"

"A small town in North Dakota called" Sam stopped and looked back at his laptop. "Mesto" Dean began stuffing yesterday's shirt and pants into his green duffle bag, Sam closed his laptop and picked up his bag. "Accurately you finish packing Dean and I'll go check us out" Sam said then tossed his bag on the floor and walked out.

Dean packed up the room and headed down the Impala, he blasted ACDC and tapped the rhythm on the steering wheel. After a few minutes Sam joined him and sighed when Dean began singing along.

After 4 hours of driving and Dean's singing….

"Dean" Sam called nudging Dean's arm.

"Dean, dude?" Sam repeated.

"DEAN" Sam yelled, Dean stopped singing and turned his head.

"WHAT!" he yelled back.

"Can we stop for food?" Sam asked looking back at the road.

"There, there is a diner up ahead" he said pointing at a large green road sign.

Dean sharply swerved the car, Sam smacked his head on the window.

"Dean!" cried Sam as he rubbed his head shoved his brother back.

Dean laughed and started singing again.

2 long songs badly sung by Dean later, they stepped out of the Impala and walked in the diner.

"Dude this place looks like it's stuck in the 60's" Sam wined as they walked past 6 different Beatles posters and a life size cut out of Mary Poppins.

"It has food that's good enough for me" Dean said slumping down into a booth.

The waitress wore a red and white dress with a matching hat she walked over to the boys notepad in hand "What will it be boys?" she said looking at the boys.

Dean replied instantly "A bacon cheeseburger for me and what are you getting Sammy?" Dean said looking across the table at Sam.

"Arr" Sam mumbled looking back down at his menu.

"I'll have a, arr the hamburger" he nervously said handing back the menus.

Within minutes Dean was scoffing down a cheeseburger and Sam was back on his laptop.

"So what do you think killed those people?" Dean said wiping his fingers on a napkin.

"Werewolf?" Dean suggested looking up at Sam.

"Lunar times don't fit" Sam sighed closing his laptop again.

"It could be anything" Dean stood up tossed $20 on the table and winked at the waitress as he slipped out the door.

They hopped back in the Impala "How much longer Sammy?" Dean said while starting the engine.

"Should be another 2 hours" Sam leaning back into his chair.

Sam closed his eyes and leant his head on the window, Dean turned over looking at Sam, and he turned down the music and rubbed his eyes.

"Night Sammy"


	2. Creeper than a monster?

**I thought i would put a funny bit in just to make you guys laugh and you see how quickly i updated yea so be impressed! Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think as always :)**

It was midnight when Sam and Dean arrived at the 'Stay a knight's inn' Sam was fast asleep in the Impala and Dean turned off the engine.

"Sam" Dean nudged Sam's shoulder, Sam let out a slight moan and buried his head further into the car door.

"Sleeping beauty wake up" Dean whispered into Sam's ear.

"ARR!" Sam yelled as he turned to find his brother with his eyebrows lowered and a massively creepy smile on his face. "God Dean really what's wrong with you"

Dean chuckled and closed the door behind him Sam followed with his arms closed and a pout on his face.

At the front desk sat a rather large lady in her 50's, her hair was dyed blonde and she wore a rather tight bright pink shirt.

Dean strolled up to the counter and an angry/sleepy Sam trailed behind him. Dean rang the bell, "What, what, what do you want!" screeched the old lady. She angrily walked up to the counter and slowly she raised her eyes to Dean and as she did a smile creped across her face.

"What can I do for you hun" Dean tried not to cringe and Sam laughed under his breath. "Arr" Dean mumbled.

"We need a room" Sam interrupted.

"King or Queen?" Said the lady placing her elbows on the desk and leaning closer to Dean.

Dean stepped back and cleared his throat "We need two beds actually"

The old lady stepped back, tilted her head downwards and lowered her eyebrows "You two sure you don't want the one bed?"

Looks of horror flooded Sam and Dean's faces.

"We're bothers!" Sam explained.

While keeping eye contact with Dean she opened the draw under her desk and pulled out a red key and tag then slid it across the desk.

Next the lady raised her eyebrows and bit her lip while she stared at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat again and Sam collected the key off the desk.

They quickly walked off, both of them to scared to look back.

"Oh god Sam!" Dean said as a shiver creped down his spine.

Sam looked and Dean opened his mouth, speechless he turned and unlocked the door instead.

Dean dropped his bag onto the bed closet to the door and headed into the bathroom with a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I'm not sure what is creeper her or what we are hunting" Dean said and he spat into the sink.

"Let's try and wrap this case up quickly" Sam replied. He turned off the lights and flopped onto the bed.

"Night Sammy" Dean said quietly, he turned of the bathroom light and took and deep breath as he climbed into bed.

"Night"


	3. What the hell is this?

**Hi guys the story is going to be getting more serious as it goes along so just a warning. Also i really missed when Sam and Dean messed with each other so hope you guys enjoy that. I will be putting up one or two chapters a day and and as always review and follow the story to find out what they are hunting :) **

Sam woke up to find his brother snoring and drooling all over the mattress he bent over and checked the time **9:07am **"Dean"

"Dean get up" he whispered nudging Dean's head.

Sam stopped and watched his brother roll over onto his back. Sam grinded and stepped back as he lined himself up with Dean's bed.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Sam bolted up to Dean's bed at full speed

He jumped up and cannonballed as hard as he could, landing straight on Dean's chest.

"ARR" Dean screamed.

Sam erupted with laughter and fell off the bed.

Dean gripped his chest and harshly death stared Sam.

"Oh it's on now little brother" Dean snickered dragging himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Bring it" Sam replied loudly while trying to keep a straight face.

Once Dean was ready the boys headed to the street searching for somewhere to eat.

They stopped outside a small café. It was old but repainted white, it had small plants lined up in rows on the shiny red windowsills.

Its small brass bell rang as the stepped through the door, Sam looked around as Dean found a table.

He stopped and grabbed today's newspaper off the serving counter.

He slid into the both and unfolded the newspaper **'Wolf kills attacks again' **

"Dean the wolf" he exclaimed flipping the newspaper to show Dean.

Dean sighed and looked back at Sam "Dammit!"

Synchronized the boys stood up.

Dean walked over to the counter and ordered them coffees to go while flirting with the waitress

Sam leaned by the door reading the article.

The boys headed back to the motel, "Dammit I was hungry" Dean said slamming the door behind him.

"Dean we should get to the crime scene while it's fresh" Sam said putting on his white suit shirt. "I know this thing is feeding fast Sammy" Dean said sliding his arms into his jacket.

The roar the Impala roared through the dimly lit tunnel. "We're here Dean"

Dean turned the keys and the boys stepped out of the car. Sam adjusted his coat and stepped towards one of the officers "Who the hell are you two?" The officer grumbled. "We're the Fed's" Dean said as they pulled there badges out of there coat pockets. "You two look kind o' young"

"Look we don't have time for this are you going to let as through or do we have to call our boss" The angry officer sighed and stepped aside.

"Don't mess up my crime scene!" He roared.

Dean examined the wall it was covered in at least a litre widely splatted blood. Sam squawked down on the floor and ran his fingers along the deep scratch marks on the cold concrete ground. Sam turned his head over to Dean, Dean looked back at him with a deeply concerned gaze.

"Okay that's all we need here" Sam said standing back up and wiping his hands on his pants.

The boys sat back in the Impala "St. hospital John's hospital it's just up ahead" Sam said as Dean started the engine.

"What the hell could do something like that?" Dean said quickly glancing over at Sam. "I don't know but whatever it was it was big" Sam said still with a concerned look.


	4. You okay Dean?

**This chapter is were the story gets more serious and the plot begins to develop so if you have stayed with me so far THANK YOU YOU'RE AWESOME!**

"So you boys must be the Fed's?" the old mortician asked opening the door.

"Yes agents Roark and Wynand" Dean said confidently as they flashed their badges.

The mortician stepped over to the large shiny steel draws.

The draw creaked as slid out Sam lent closer to see better were as Dean cringed slightly.

The body was a man's in his 40's he was ripped to shreds his fresh had been torn to pieces and he was very pale it seemed he had lost almost all of his blood.

"Pretty hard to believe a wolf did this" Sam said looking back at the mortician.

"Son this must have been one big ass wolf" the mortician looked down and toke a depth breath, "I knew him, he was a good man"

"I'm sorry for your loss" Sam said sympathetically the mortician looked back at him and frowned slightly "thanks"

"So if not a wolf what do you think could have done this?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that's a tough one I'm not to sure" the mortician said cocking his head to the side while looking back at the body.

"Thanks Doc" Sam said turning back to the door.

"Oh agents wait there is one more thing" he said quickly.

Dean and Sam turned their heads back to the mortician.

"All of the victim's eyes" he paused.

"They were all white" he lifted the man's eye lids reviling them to be pure white even the pupils.

Dean and Sam looked confused. "What cou-"

"No idea I've never seen anything like it" the mortician interrupted.

"Thanks anyway" Sam said while they walked out.

Back in the motel

"Whatever this thing is it's ripping it's victims to pieces" Sam said slumping further into his chair. "What do you think it is?" he questioned.

Dean didn't look up he was caught up in his own thoughts.

"Dean?"

Sam stood up and walked over to his brother, Dean looked scared he was pale and sweating and he hadn't moved since they got back.

Sam tapped Dean's arm "Dean you okay?" he said quickly.

Dean raised his head and slowly rotated it over to Sam "Fine Sammy" he replied.

But Sam wasn't convinced something was wrong with Dean, he had seen Dean stare down death with a smug smile on his face, there was something Dean wasn't telling him what was it about this case that got him so shaken up?

"Dean I'm goanna' call Bobby he might be able to help us" Sam picked up his phone and stepped outside.

"Hi Bobby"

"Sam, haven't heard from you in a while"

"What have you two idjits got your selves into now" he in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I don't know exactly but whatever it is Bobby is big and very dangerous it's killed 7 people in two weeks" Sam said in a concerned tone.

"And Bobby whatever its got Dean terrified"

"What makes you say that?" Bobby questioned

"We got back from the morgue and he hasn't said anything since he has sat in a chair silent for 2 hours now I'm worried"

"Is he drinking?"

Sam sighed "No"

"Crap, something is really wrong"

Sam bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Tell me about the monster"

"Arr, the victims have been torn apart it must have claws, no body parts are missing from the victims and get this all the victim's eyes were white. Pure white"

"That's bad" Bobby responded.

"You know what it is?" Sam hopefully questioned.

"No, I've never heard of anything like it" They both paused.

Bobby broke the silence "I'll research and get back to you tomorrow"

"Bye Bobby" Sam hung up and stepped back into the room. Dean hadn't moved.

"Dean if you know something?" Dean turned to Sam.

"This is bad Sammy, really bad" Dean turned and looked up at Sam he looked terrified.

Sam lowered his eyebrows and slightly cocked his head to the left.

Dean hands were shaking and he was even more pale than before, he opened his mouth and couldn't speak his lips just quivered.

He paused and took a breath he tightly closed his eyes.

Sam was really worried now.

Dean's eyes slowly opened again but still looking down he quickly whispered

"It's..."

**Sorry (not sorry) for the cliffhanger don't worry I'll update tomorrow.**

**If Send me any guesses you might have (for what the monster is) along with your name if your right I'll use your name as one of the upcoming characters. Good luck:)**


	5. Call Cas dammit!

**The BIG reveal the monster is a... Anyway Castiel will come in the either the next one or one after that so hold on. Once again review to tell me what you think or give suggestions or follow the story to find out what happens.**

"H- h- hell hounds Sammy hell hounds"

Sam's mouth dropped open slightly he looked up he was stunted and frozen.

He swallowed and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly.

"Okay" He said standing up.

"Okay" he repeated as he paced the room.

Dean stood up, his legs felt numb but he stood on them anyway, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the bench unscrewed it and drank about half the bottle without breathing.

"Dean" Sam exclaimed trying to get his brother to breathe.

Dean lowered the bottle and coughed slightly.

"We should call Cas" Sam suggested.

Dean ignored him and drank more whiskey.

"Dean" Sam repeated.

Dean ignored him again.

"Dean stop it" Sam said grabbing the bottle from Dean.

"Hey!" Dean yelled standing back up.

"Dean you drank half the fucking bottle!" Sam yelled

Dean loudly exhaled and sat back in his chair.

"Did you hear me we need to call Cas"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine just sit there I'll call him" Sam said angrily.

"Castiel we need your help" he said try to keep calm.

"Please Cas it's a hell hound"

"Cas"

"CAS" Sam yelled

"Call him Dean!" Sam said turning to Dean.

"Dean we need his help"

"Give me back my whiskey!" Dean yelled back.

Sam angrily handed over the bottle.

Dean drank the rest in seconds while Sam looked pissed in the corner.

Dean dropped the empty bottle on the floor.

"Now will you call him?" Sam said impatiently.

Dean chuckled and turned to Sam "No"

Sam opened his mouth sighed and closed it then picked up his jacket.

He slammed the door on his way out.

"FINE" Dean yelled.


End file.
